finding out some things
by icelily-love
Summary: part 3 in the series of Paine and Sandi


NEXT MORNING  
  
I was down in the kitchen making breakfast. I was making omelets with hashbrowns and toast when Paine came in, followed by Tidus and Wakka.  
  
"Good morning! Everything is almost seated. You can make yourselves comfortable until it is done," i greeted with a smile.  
  
Paine came up behind me and wrapped her arms lightly around my waiste. Pulling me to her gently while i was at the stove she laid her head on my should. "Thank you for staying last night. I had no nightmares after that."  
  
"Oh it's fine. Really." I leaned my body into her's.  
  
"Umm. I'm not trying to interrupt or anything but some of us are waiting for food, Paine. We all know she can't do it while you are all over her." Tidus said matter factly.  
  
All Wakka did was giggle and slid closer to Tidus and got the chairs out for the both of them to sit.  
  
Paine blushed deeply, "Sorry," She mumbled and went to sit down.  
  
"What do you all want on your omelets?" I asked turning to them and laying down the hashbrowns and toast.  
  
"Everything on mine please!" Exclaimed Wakka.  
  
"Yuk!! Can I just have ham and cheese in mine?" Tidus asked making a face at Wakka just to show how much he doesn't like everything in his omelets.  
  
"You can have whatever you want, Tidus." I told him hoping that he would be so upset all the time. I didn't know my she was so angry all the time, but i had a feeling it had something to do with me. Just what though?!  
  
"OK." Was all he said and layed his head on Wakka's shoulder.  
  
"What do you want on yours, Paine?"  
  
"I would like cheese, ham, onion, green pepper and sausage. If you have all of that." She said with a blush. Obviously quite embarrased that she had said she wanted all of that.  
  
"I do and much more." I grinned and turned back to the fridge to get all of the stuff.   
  
I grabbed the gretter and started to grate the cheese when Paine came by me.   
  
"Do you need any help? I'm not a great cook but I'm sure that I can do something."  
  
"Just gretting the cheese if it wouldn't be too much."  
  
"Sure!" She exclaimed and grabbed the stuff eagerly from my hands with a smile.  
  
I turned to see Wakka and Tidus piling up their plates sky high with hashbrowns and toast.  
  
"I might as well make more toast and hashbrowns cuz i don't think that their is gonna be any left if I don't."  
  
Paine looked at Tidus and Wakka. "Yeah you better. They can eat you outta house and home if you let them! But they are good guys."  
  
"I agree. I don't think Tidus likes me, but I do think that Wakka likes me."  
  
"Hell, Wakka likes everybody and everything. Tidus is slightly shier. I don't know why he wouldn't like you but I can find out if you want me to."  
  
"Nawh. I'm sure I'll find out some time."  
  
I flipped the omelet over and sprinkled some cheese and ham. Waited a couple of minutes and gave it plopped it down on Tidus' plate.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your very welcome."  
  
I went to the counter and beat some more eggs. When the eggs were beated enough I put them in the pan to cook. Turning them every once in awhile so they don't burn. When I thought it was ready i put the required ingredients in the omelet and let it cook just a little longer. I checked it and when it was ready I put it on Wakka's plate and then did Paine's omelete. When I did everybody's omelets including my own we sat at the table. It was quiet, but i had to break the silence. So...  
  
"Howz everything?" I venture.  
  
Paine raises an eyebrow and says, "Great actually. With the way you act and look, I never thought that you would be a good cook."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Oh trust me. You aren't disappointing me at all. I was just shocked that's all."  
  
"It's good, Sandi. You didn't have to do all of this for us." Tidus says just a little to shyly.  
  
Wakka chips in with, "It's excellent. Maybe you should come back with us-" Wakka stops suddenly because Tidus has elbowed him in the ribs rather hard.  
  
"Ssshhh!!!" Tidus snarls. "We don't even know if we can get back!"  
  
A little put off, Wakka whispers, "I'm sure we can find a way back. Especially with Sandi's help."  
  
"If you're so confident with, Sandi, why don't you go and be with her!!!" Tidus got up and stalked off.  
  
"What did I do?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing. It has to do with me." Paine gets up and walks off in the same direction that Tidus had taken.  
  
"Wakka, could you please fill me in? I'm lost. I don't know what's going on and I feel like I've done something wrong."  
  
"It has to do with Lulu leaving Paine and the rest of us one day. Just outta the blue she left. It hurt Tidus really bad cuz he thought that they were like best friends. He blamed Paine. Said that it was her Al Behd that made her leave. But we all know that aint the truth. He thinks that you are taking Lulu's place now."  
  
"But I'm not. If I can help in any way. I will. I'm sure that once you go back to your place then Paine will forget all about me."  
  
"If it aint you then it's somebody else. Besides, the way that Paine looks at you...I don't think she'll be forgetting about you any time soon."  
  
"You think?" I looked a little surprised.  
  
"Oh definately. I think this time she has found true love, but don't tell her I said that."  
  
"My lips are sealed." I make a motion with my hand at my mouth to show that it's sealed.  
  
Wakka giggles. "You are something else."  
  
I get a sudden thought and blurt out, "Do you think I could go to your world?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"So you think it would be possible?"  
  
"Yeah. It should. I would have to talk with Paine and Tidus, but I'm sure that once things are suituated between Paine and Tidus, then he'll agree."  
  
I sigh. 


End file.
